10 kittens and a star
by mental cat twinky
Summary: what would happen if a country singer found a box of kittens, what if they turned out to be the akatsuki. bad at summarys ratin T just to be safe.
1. kittens?

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own the Akatsuki if I did then they would still be alive**

**And not dead and I do not own Twinky she owns me :3, so I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Omi's pov,<strong>

Hello I am omi teconawa, I'm working as I country singer, not the greatest life but it is fun,

I currently live alone, with only my pets which are like family to me. I live in the biggest log mansion

Outside of town, I currently have a supernatural gift and I'm looking for others like me, I have the

Power of telepathy, I have the ability to read minds, I know the thoughts, feelings and secrets

Of all around me, however it would have been wise of me to remember that secrets are secrets for a

reason, and that feeling can be a double-edged sword…, but that's all about me.

"Thank you! You're all so great. I will be holding a contest this week to find my biggest fan. What will you

Win if you're chosen? You will win 4 back stage passes to my next concert, a signed CD and signed

Guitar! All you have to do is login to my fan page and upload a video of you telling me why you're my

Biggest fan, I check the fan page everyday" I winked at the crowd they always seem to like it and it

Makes me happy when I see then enjoying themselves" so start uploading them videos!" when the

Curtain went down I walked down some stairs leading to the back room where I keep twinky my black

Cat" how's mamma's baby?" I look at her as she runs up to me meowing and purring I leaned down to

Pet her that's when I notice she got skinnier" aw twinkly you're not eating again, I think that's you telling

Me that it's time for us to get off the road and get home for a little while, I can't have my little star not

Eating and getting sick", I leaned down and picked her up", sorry sweet heart but I need you in your

Carrier, huh what's that box over there?" I walk over to the box opening it up",

**Normal pov,**

* * *

><p>Omi opened the box to find 7 kittens in the box, gently picking one up she made sure it was healthy<p>

Not sick" ok you look good but why are your eyes red little one?" she asked it" what am I thinking of

Cores you can't talk back to me how silly am I", she mumbled putting the kitten down she noticed a note

On the box and started to read it out loud", to whoever this may concern, here are 7 kittens that need a

Good home please take care of them but be careful for strange things have happened when I had them,

**Be careful!**," she finished and looked at the note with a eyebrow raised" that's just weird", she

Shrugged and put Twinkie's cat carrier on her back and picked up the box,

**omi's pov**

* * *

><p>"Wow you guys are heavier then you look" I smiled and started to walk to my car, one's at my car I put<p>

Them and twinky in the seat next to me and got in, of cores me being me I turned my music up loud and

Started to sing with it not even 45 minutes later I pulled In to my drive way" ok guys were home" I

Smiled grabbing them and getting out, but my smile faded when I saw my door open" I thought I closed

That…" I slowly walked in and saw"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffhanger! Yah I know it's the shortest chappy here but it's my first story and I need more people in it so send them in! Every guy is open but! Diedara ;) he's mine but heres what you ether review in or pm me it,<strong>_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Power:**_

_**Your guy is:**_

_**Thanks ^^" please be kind to me and my story!**_


	2. ok then

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Akatsuki, of any oc people in here well I own omi but that's all! So I don't own anything at all! **Saki Yuki is ****luckydog10heart****'s not mine! So don't say I do!**

Sorry about the wait everyone, I've been busy with my other story and been lazy, but now it's up and hopes you guys did not wait too long.

* * *

><p>Nothing….I saw nothing, I looked around more but did not find anything missing, so I walked<p>

In to the kitchen to grab a drink when I saw Saki Yuki, she was one on my little none friends,

She looks a lot like Hinata in shippuden like hair cept its black with red tips...She also has a blue

Purple and green streak on her left hairs and onyx eyes, I like her eyes there cool" hey Saki...I'm

Glad to see you but…why you are here and how did you get in?" she has the power to imagine

Stuff and make them appear and disappear as well, its frigen awesome!" she looked at me and smiled

"1 I'm 17 and can pick locks, 2 my power my friend," I looked at her and shook my head, she must

Of imagined a key to the door, I set down the kittens and hugged her, she looked at the box and then

Looked at me" did you kill one of your fans or something? Oh and I was board so I came to see if you

Where home yet, you got here like 2 minutes after me."I looked at her like she was crazy but hey she

Is my friend and I just can't have normal friends it's now could I" no I did not kill one of my fan's you

Know I love them…well love is just wrong to say so I care deeply for them, but the box has kittens

In it I found them in there when I went to get twinky, oh that reminds me," I grabbed twinky out of

My Back pack cat carrier, it's easier then hafting to carry her normally through a crowd of fans, I set

Her down and watched as she went to find Leo her furry man, my mom's 20 pound bronze Egyptian

Mau, yah he was fat just don't tell him that of you will get the glare from hell," why are there kittens

In the box? And can I see?" I nodded and gabbed a cup to get a drink of kool 'ade, when she stuck

Something red in my face, I stepped back to see a little red kitten, with brown eyes that were glaring

At me," what did I do?" I asked the kitten as if it could talk." Um you know cats don't talk right?" I

Nodded and looked away to again try to get some kool 'ade" then why are you talking to the kitten

Like it will talk back to you?" she said staring at me," because I wanna…anyway do you want it or

Something?" she nodded and smiled at me" I want it because it looks like my sasori Danna!" I looked

At her shrugging," have it, mom would probably get mad at me if she saw all of them, she keeps

Telling me, I can have 1 cat and nova, and tabby, and gray cat, and tank, and gigi, and 14 baby

Turtles…." I said sounding bored," wow that's a lot of animals….you know maybe the kittens are

Hungry who knows how long it's been sense they last ate! They could be starving and we would not

Even know it." I sighed and grabbed a can of wet cat food, and a plate," it's your fault if Leo comes

Running and steels it from then." Leo loved caned cat food, which is why he is fat we don't spoil are

Cats…..much…, one cat is under wait and the other I over wait we just can't seem to get them the

Same, I opened the can a quietly as I could and mashed it on to the plate, and handed it to Saki,"

There go put this in there please and I'll get them some water to drink," she nodded and brought the

Food over the them and set it down, I got a water dish full of well what ells water, and brought it to

Them, I set it down and watched as a black kitten walked over and started to drink the water," you

Know it looks like twinky," I mumbled and watched a silver/gray one mew at an orange and black

Swirly faced kitten," you know they need names…what to name them though," Saki looked at me

And pointed at the time, I looked at it, my eyes went wide as I ran to the living room and turned on

The TV," I almost forgot that naruto was on wait…where did all my kool'ade go? I thought I had

Some in my cup but there's none in there," I looked in my cup but I heard a poof sound from the

Kitchen fallowed by Saki screaming.

* * *

><p>Cliffy sorry but manger writers block so it's really! Short<p> 


	3. yup you hate me now :

Hellllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooo people! I'm very sorry! But you see…yes I'm making up another excuse for why I've not updated my story :/ but I'm now enrolled in a new online school called Wisconsin connections academy ( WCA ) and ughhhhhh….. I've got like 6 overdo things and 3 paper all do but school will be done like may 29th give or take some days and then I promise ill Wright 3 chapps for 10 kittens and a star give or take again. but yah so does anyone hate me to much now? Ive got a headache or I would have been wrighting right now. Well ill wright soon bye

( p.s maybe if im not doing anything today or tomorrow ill Wright a chap for the fans that don't hate me " blocks flying weapons and other things…" hey no throwing food! " kay eats any food and walks away" ….


End file.
